Hitch mounting systems are connected to the frames of pick-up trucks to allow the user to removably mount a hitch in the pick-up truck bed including fifth wheel type hitches and gooseneck hitches. Such mounting systems typically incorporate sockets or receivers which extend through openings cut in the bed with the top of the socket or receiver extending flush with the bed so as not to interfere with use of the bed when the hitch is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,317 to Withers et al. discloses an integrated hitch mounting system for fifth wheel or gooseneck trailer hitches of a type which is an option for purchasers to include as part of the original equipment of a Ford® pick-up truck. Other pick-up truck manufacturers offer similar hitch mounting systems and such systems may also be available to install as after-market accessories. FIG. 1 herein is representative of existing hitch mounting systems or hitch mounts 1 of the type offered with Ford® pick-up trucks. The hitch mount 1 includes a body 2 with a centrally located gooseneck ball receiver 3 and four peripherally located slotted receivers 4 which are commonly referred to as pucks. As discussed in the Whithers et al. patent, the slotted receivers 4 may be used to receive quarter turn locking pins projecting downward from the four corners of a fifth wheel hitch pedestal or base for securing the fifth wheel hitch to the hitch mount 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,658 to Stanifer et al. and Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2015/0028565 to Bowe disclose safety chain tie-downs adapted to be removably secured in the slotted receivers 4 of a hitch mounting system such as hitch mount 1 of FIG. 1. The tie-downs are particularly well adapted for use in association with a gooseneck hitch ball secured in the gooseneck ball receiver 3 of the hitch mount 1. Safety chain tie-downs are inserted in two of the slotted receivers 4, preferably the two rearmost receivers 4 so that safety chains from a trailer connected to the gooseneck hitch ball by a gooseneck coupler are removably securable to the safety chain tie-downs. The safety chains connected to the safety chain tie-downs prevent the trailer from completely separating from the truck if the gooseneck coupler on the trailer separates from the gooseneck hitch ball.
As seen in FIGS. 2, 4 and 9, each of the slotted receivers 4 includes a sidewall 6 surrounding a receiver pocket 7. A cover plate 8 extends across an upper end of the sidewall 6 over the pocket 7. A generally rectangular shaped slot 10 is formed through the center and across a diameter of the cover plate 8 so that the portions of the cover plate extending from the sidewall 6 to the slot 10 form inwardly projecting lips or shoulders 12 running along the length of the slot 10 on opposite sides thereof. The slot 10 opens to the pocket 7. The length L of slot 10 is greater than its width W. The slotted receivers or pucks 4 are preferably mounted in a truck bed so that the upper surface of the cover plate preferably extends flush with bed of the truck.
Known safety chain tie-downs generally include a body with a bail or loop formed on and projecting upward therefrom to which a hook of a safety chain can be connected and a t-shaped bolt or latching member projecting downward from the body. The t-bolt has a shaft having a diameter which is slightly smaller than the width of the slot 10 and a head which is longer than the width of the slot 10. The head is spaced from the body of the tie-down a distance which is slightly greater than the thickness of the inwardly projecting shoulders 12 of the slotted receivers 4. The t-bolt may be inserted in slot 10 with the head oriented lengthwise in alignment with the length of the slot 10 and then the tie-down 4 is rotated ninety degrees so that the portions of the t-bolt head projecting outward from the shaft extend under the inwardly projecting shoulders 12 preventing the tie-down from being pulled out of the slotted receiver 4 without rotating the t-bolt head back ninety degrees to align it lengthwise with the slot 10.
To prevent the tie-down body from rotating from an alignment in which portions of the t-bolt head project under the shoulders 12 to a position in which they are aligned with the slot 10 allowing separation of the tie-down from the receiver 4, Stanifer et al. disclose a two legged locking member in which the legs extend through apertures formed in the tie-down body on opposite sides of the t-bolt shaft. The legs are spaced wider than the slot 10 and are generally positioned to the sides of the t-bolt head such that they engage the upper surface of the cover plate 8 and are pushed upward when the t-bolt is inserted lengthwise relative to slot 10. When the tie-down is rotated ninety degrees the legs extend over the slot 10 and drop down into the slot 10 preventing rotation of the tie-down relative to the receiver 4. The operator then must lift the locking member and its legs upward to allow rotation of the tie-down body ninety degrees to permit its removal from the receiver 4.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0028565 to Bowe discloses use of a locking pin extending through an aperture in the tie-down body which drops in the slot 10 when the tie-down is rotated to a secured position to prevent the tie-down from rotating back to an unsecured alignment. A lynch pin is also provided for further securing the locking pin to the body when it has dropped into the locking position to ensure the locking pin does not become dislodged when the truck travels over bumpy terrain or roads.
There remains a need for other options for tie-downs that are easy to install and which automatically lock in place when inserted and which are relatively easy to manufacture.